


Star Wars: the Eternal Empire

by StarWarsaddit1220



Series: The Dawnrider Legacy [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alliance, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Nightmares, Odessen (Star Wars), Partial Mind Control, Zakuul (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsaddit1220/pseuds/StarWarsaddit1220
Summary: Anala Kalja was one of the greatest Jedi that the Jedi Order had being the Hero of Tython and Battlemaster of the Jedi Order. Then she answered a summoning from the Darth Marr. Now Master Kalja has been missing for five years and has been declared dead by the Republic. Though Master Kalja has been frozen in Carbonite since killing the Sith Emperor.Unknown to the three major governments of the gallaxy an alliance has been forming from rebelling Republic, Imperials, and Zakuulians. Lead by Master Zezaar Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order, Jentinn, Major Daniella Kalja of the Republic, and Lana Beniko the Alliance plans to free the frozen Jedi Master so she can free them from Emperor Arcann's reign.
Relationships: Corso Riggs/Female Smuggler, Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Archiban "Doc" Kimble, Lana Beniko/Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor, Risha Drayen/Male Smuggler, Theron Shan/Female Sith Inquisitor, Vector Hyllus/Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine
Series: The Dawnrider Legacy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634395
Kudos: 2





	Star Wars: the Eternal Empire

Jentinn glared at the people around her. She hates parties. The false honey words. The drinks that the servers provide, that could so easily be poisoned. They could so easily kill everyone at the parties. She probably spent too much time at Hutt and underworld parties. But still she had way better things to do. 

Like breaking into the Spire and getting Holiday connected to the _Emperor's_ server. Which she has to do by attending this party. She is also using stealth which Jentinn also hates. She prefers a straight fight instead of sneaking around. Though she can't really beat all the knights and Zakuulian knights here. So she is stealthed. She could walk in, but her scars would be a problem. The Zakuulians have machines that could get rid of scars. Not to mention most Zakuulians don't do anything that could possibly give them scars. The cowards. She could have gotten rid of her scars, but Jentinn is rather fond of her scars on her face.

She walked around trying her best to not to bump into anyone. The stealth wouldn't help if she physically touches them. She followed one of the servers to the kitchen. She cleared her mind which made her harder to track with the force.

She saw a couple knights guarding the doors that could lead deeper into the Spire. She needed a way to open the doors without alerting the knights. Or maybe pose as a knight. 

Jentinn followed a knight to a secluded part of the kitchen. She took out one of her blasters. She was glad she had put a silencer on her blaster. She set the blaster to stun. The knight took off her helmet. Jentinn pulled the trigger. She caught the uncouncus knight. She began to put on the unconscious knight’s armor. Jentinn was smaller than the knight, but it was close enough that no one would be suspicious. She grabbed the lightsaber and put it on the belt. It felt awkward but she couldn’t use her blasters. She began to walk around trying to get higher up in the Spire. She had managed to get to the top without too much interruption. 

She knelt down and began to put Holiday’s dataspike in the terminal. She couldn’t understand how the knights could fight in this. It was far too restricting. She stood up and put the panel back. She needed to get out of the Spire before the actual knight wakes up. She managed to get back to the party area. She needed to get to a secluded area where she could get out of the armor. She was so busy looking around that she ran into someone. 

“I’m sorry.” Jentinn said with a slightly mechanical voice. Then she looked at the person she ran into. “Emperor” She bowed her head in false respect. She was so dead. Her heart was beating so fast that it felt like a ticking bomb. She was going to be killed for being a clutz at a party that she didn’t want to be at. At least she had already planted the spike. 

“Do not do that again.” _The Emperor_ said and the one eye that was uncovered narrowed at her. Jentinn wondered if he could see through her disguise. 

“Of course, _your majesty_.” Jentinn said, keeping her head bowed. She realized another reason that Darth Imperius wore a mask. It was hard to tell you were saying something from clenched teeth. She felt him pass and quickly found a secluded area in the kitchen. She removed the armor and turned on her stealth generator. She never had been so glad to be stealthed. She managed to sneak out of the Spire. She began to run back to her and Bowdaar’s safe house. 

* * *

Anala sat looking around at the Gravestone. Koth and part of Jentinn's Crew were helping repair it. She doesn't like this ship. Everything about it seems dark including the name. Who would name a ship the Gravestone if you didn't plan to die on it? It didn't help that Vitiate… Valkorion is in her head. Why couldn't he just stay dead? 

Anala could barely remember what happened after she woke up from the carbonite. Aozun spent the majority of the escape from the Spire carrying her. Aozun was the one that shut down the generator, much to Lana’s dismay. Anala didn’t think she could live with herself if innocent people died in order for her to escape. Lana sat down next to Anala interrupting her thoughts.

"How are you?" Anala asked Lana. Lana looked at her in shock.

"Me?" Lana asked and Anala nodded her head.

"Yes, I need something else to focus on other than the giant changes of the galaxy." Anala said

"I am well. Me and Master Zezaar have been in a relationship for two years now." Lana said

"Do you call her Master Zezaar in bed?" Anala asked and Lana turned bright red. Anala couldn't help but laugh.

"Master Kalja…" Lana said in horror. That made Anala laugh harder.

"You totally do." Anala said in between laughs. Anala didn't know how it was possible, but Lana turned an even deeper shade of red. No one noticed that Senya walked into the room. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Senya asked and Lana quickly got to her feet. She was still bright red.

"No not at all. I was just having a conversation with a Jedi that I never thought I'd have." Lana said and then her eyes widened. She was not thinking about what she was saying and she blushed deeper. Anala began to laugh harder. "You are a menace." Anala managed to reel in her laughter and attempted to do an innocent face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Anala said, failing to hide her grin. Senya cleared her throat to get the two younger women's attention. The two of them turned towards the former Zakuulian knight. 

"Holiday sent us a message from Captain Jentinn." Senya said and Anala felt slightly confused. She doesn't know who or what Holiday is. Lana must have felt her confusion.

"Holiday is a hologram that has her own personality. She belongs to a friend of Zezaar." Lana said and Anala nodded.

"Captain Jentinn managed to convince the Lady of Sorrows to help us and she has a message for both Lana and Cipher 9. Though I don't have to tell Cipher 9. She wants to know why you didn't tell her that the Lady of Sorrows is SCORPIO." Senya said

"I doubt that's exactly what she said." Lana said

"I removed the foul language and the things I didn't understand." Senya said

"Tell her I didn't know that SCORPIO is the Lady of Sorrows." Lana said and Senya left the room. Lana handed Anala a data pad. 

"What's this?" Anala asked

"Major Kalja made it. It's all your messages from the past 5 years. Minus spam and marriage proposals." Lana said

"You're in contact with the major?" Anala asked. Anala remembered that her sister had a firm distrust of Imperials. The idea of her working with Imperials and even Sith seemed foreign and impossible. Though what does this mean for their relationship. Anala didn't even know she had a sister until Theron tried to recruit them for the attack of Korriban. 

Honestly the two of them would never be seen as sister's to the untrained eyes. Major Daniella Kalja has dark brown hair, tan skin, and cybernetics. Battlemaster Anala Kalja has brown hair and pale skin. The only thing they have similar is the dark green eyes. Anala had been taken away from her family by the Jedi when she was three. Danielle had been six. Anala will never truly know them. 

"She helps run the military operations on Odessen." Lana said and Anala nodded.

"I'm surprised that she left the Republic." Anala said

"She stayed in the Republic for four years after you disappeared. Though she worked closely with Master Zezaar. Eventually she had an argument with her superiors and decided to leave the Republic and join the Alliance full time." Lana said and Anala smiled sadly. She wished that it didn't hurt that Daniella only helped once she had no more options. Granted they didn't even have a friendship when Anala left.

"How is she?" Anala asked 

"The major is the major." Lana said, "She is still distrustful of the majority of the Alliance. She runs the military operations tightly and vigorously. Much to the dislike of Koth. Koth often finds himself being lectured by her." Anala nodded. Daniella always kept people at arm's length. Anala doesn't know why, but she hasn't gotten the courage to ask.

Suddenly the alarm went off and the two force users stood up. 

"A group of skytroopers are on their way here." Koth said over the intercom. The Jedi and the Sith ignited their lightsaber. They ran towards the entrance of the Gravestone. Aozun ran towards them. His blaster in his hands.

"A group of knights and skytroopers are heading our way." Aozun said correcting Koth then he turned on his comm. "Risha, please tell me the Gravestone is almost ready." 

"Almost, stall for time." Risha said

"Please tell me it isn't three more minutes." Anala said 

"Just time." Risha snapped

"Risha?" Aozun asked and he received no reply. "She hung up." Lana rolled her eyes at that. Senya ran towards them. Her lightsaber was also drawn.

"Cut the chatter. Show us you can fight." Senya said before moving past them. Aozun made a face at Senya but then followed her. Lana and Anala followed behind them. Soon as they exited the Gravestone there were skytroopers, knights, and a walker. Anala began to take out the walker. Lana and Senya were taking on the knights and Aozun was shooting at the skytroopers. Soon the walker fell taking with it some of the skytroopers. The amount of knights began to overrun them. 

One of the knights said something that Anala couldn't understand. Then a wall was created in between Anala and her friends. One of the knights on Anala's side stepped forward.

"We have the Outlander. You may kill the others." The knight said and Anala's face drained of color. Suddenly time seemed to freeze and she was on the other side of the barrier. She saw Lana about to be struck down.

_"Time has been slowed not stopped." Valkorion said, causing Anala to shiver. "They are going to kill the Sith. I could save her but I need just a moment of control." Anala didn't know what to do. Is she willing to sacrifice her ideals and morals for her friends or is she willing to sacrifice her friends for her ideals and morals. This shouldn't be difficult. Valkorion destroys everything. Anala's resolve tightened._

_"I don't need your power." Anala said_

_"So be it." Valkorion said with clear disapproval._

Anala was back to her side of the barrier. The knights moved forward towards Anala. Then there was a loud bang and one of the parts of the wall fell. The cause was a knight being pushed against it. The knight was no doubt killed on impact. Then the wall tumbled down. There stood Aozun with Lana's lightsaber ignited in his hand. A couple knights ran towards him. The fight continued with Koth and HK joining. Koth was looking over Lana who got cut on her arm and some of her torso. 

After a while of battling they finally defeated all the enemies. Lana had eventually rejoined the fight using force lightning.

"The next wave will not be too far off." Lana said

"Why didn't you tell us you could use the force?" Senya asked

"Like I'll tell you before you buy me a drink." Aozun said and Senya glared at him.

"Guys Risha said the Gravestone is ready to fly. Let's get off this planet before more skytroopers show up." Koth said and Aozun gave Lana back her lightsaber. Lana, Anala, and Senya raised the Gravestone out of the swamp water. When the engine turned on it burned the surrounding trees. Anala jumped onto the Gravestone's platform followed by Senya. After her Lana.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am alive. I have been writing on this story quite a bit. I found that as a write I go back to the first couple of chapters and edit them. So I might not update till I finish it completely. I also created a Tumblr so if you want Star Wars oneshots chack me out here https://lonewolfel.tumblr.com/.


End file.
